Calm Before The Storm
by Life Of A Koala
Summary: Perhaps, she thought as she held his trembling hand, her life wouldn't be as colorless now. Like a splash of paint on a blank canvas, he had filled up her dull life with vibrant colors. OC/Self-insert
1. Prologue: Death

_The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins? ~ Edgar Allan Poe_

* * *

The world is filled with colors. Various shades of the rainbow are all around wherever you look.

Being born blind, I was never able to see all of the colors that everyone spoke of. Yet, it did not bother me as much as people thought it would. I was simply quite satisfied with seeing just the lighter and darker shades of black. There are people who have it worse than me after all, so I should be grateful for the fact that I'm alive and living comfortably.

In the beginning, my mother was devastated when she realized that the child she worked so hard to deliver into the world was blind. But both my mother and father were determined to let me live a normal life. They also had no qualms about spoiling me with everything I wanted since I was their only child. Essentially, I was content with my life. My life was filled with happiness, and it was more than I could ever ask for.

All it took was a single plane ride to destroy everything.

* * *

My parents bought a plane ticket for me to go to Japan to visit my grandparents. I was ecstatic by this news because I hadn't seen them in two years, and I had missed them a lot. So I packed my bag all in one night, and boarded my plane with a happy smile. Once the plane took off, I immediately fell asleep. Though it was cut short when a loud shriek woke me up.

My brows furrowed in confusion as I turned to the one responsible for my rude awakening. I was about to voice my concerns, when suddenly, a strange sensation of being tipped came over me. I gradually felt the gravity pulling me down and paled, realizing what was happening. I gripped the arms of my chair tightly, and took deep breaths in a fruitless effort to calm myself. I could hear people shouting out in terror once they came to the same realization.

The plane is **crashing.**

Waves of fear overtook my mind as I listened to the sounds of crying and screaming of the other passengers. Then, it took me a minute to realize that I was shaking, not from the cold, but from _fear._

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around my body. Judging by the sobbing, I could tell that she was a girl. Despite the fact that this girl was a complete stranger, I didn't care and latched onto the warmth of comfort. And I guess she didn't care either, because her arms only tightened around me when I hugged her back.

Through all the crazy mess my brain was in, there was only one coherent thought I could make out.

 _I was going to die._

.

And sure enough, I did die.

At the young age of 17, Anne Carter, along with 235 people, died in a plane crash caused by a mechanical error in the engine. Many families mourned the lives of many that were lost on that day, and prayed for their souls to rest in peace.

.

In another world, a baby girl was born. And if the mother noticed how strangely aware the child's eyes were, well...it must be her imagination...right?

* * *

 **Yay, the first chapter is over! This is my first work on this website, so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **~Don't forget to leave a review as you go :)**


	2. Prologue: Life

_A woman has two smiles that an angel might envy, the smile that accepts a lover before words are uttered, and the smile that lights on the first born babe, and assures it of mother's love ~ Thomas C. Haliburton_

* * *

The very first feeling I felt when I came into this new world was….. _amazement._ Followed by excruciating pain, something that I clearly wasn't expecting.

Once I was pulled out of the dark void that I've been floating in for a while, I opened my eyes, then shut them immediately as bright lights assaulted them. But I knew...from that short split second...that _I can see._ Even though that searing light, I was able to make out blurry shapes and figures. Despite the amount of pain I was in, (which was a lot considering how I'm bawling my eyes out) the feeling of joy and wonder overtook my heart.

This was how I discovered my sight in my second life. It had opened up my curiosity and as soon as the pain subsided, I carefully opened my eyes and greedily sucked in the view that was never available to me before.

I was surrounded by colors. There were colors upon colors everywhere I look. I stared in wonder at all the different looking faces that were filled with colors that I've only ever heard about. This was amazing.

One of the faces came closer and lifted me up, carrying me as gently as they could. I didn't blink at all as I took in the new scenery, too afraid that I'll miss something. It seems that we have moved to a different room. But with the way this person is carrying me, I couldn't get a good view of the room.

I felt myself being lifted once more, into another pair of arms. I looked up, curious to see who is holding me, and felt my heart stop.

She was _beautiful._ I can't explain what color her hair is, or the beautiful shade that her eyes were, but it was filled with so much _love_ directed towards _me,_ that I couldn't help but stare.

Despite the obvious signs of fatigue, her face held so much pride. Pride for both me and herself. Considering the situation, I had no doubt that this woman is my mother. And strangely, for some reason….I didn't mind that.

She gently took my hands into her own, carefully, as if I was made of glass. Despite her gentleness, I was still terrified of the size difference. It would be so easy to simply break my tiny hands with a little bit of force. Babies are fragile little creatures after all.

She whispered soft words to me, and I perked up when I heard the familiar language come out.

' _Japanese? Why is she speaking in that language of all things? Am I in Japan?'_

"Yue" she spoke softly. "Akima Yue, my beautiful daughter."

I blinked languidly at her. It took me a moment to realize that she was calling out my name….my new name. A sense of finalization came over me.

I wasn't Anne Carter anymore, no, that girl is dead already. Instead, I've been reborn as Akima Yue. I was given a second chance, and I'm sure as hell, not going to waste it.

* * *

 **Second chapter done! So do you guys like how it's turning out so far? I would appreciate it greatly if you guys gave me your opinions and ideas to help me out!**

 **LoveSeasons: (TT~TT) my first reviewer. Thank you so much (T** **T-TT)!** **I was planning on updating this chapter next week, but immediately changed my mind when I saw your review.**

 ***edit: I decided to change the name Aya to Yue.**

 **~ Don"t forget to leave a review as you go :)**


	3. Surrender To What Is

**Calm Before The Storm**

 _Chapter 1_

~Surrender To What Is~

* * *

 _Unexpressed emotions will never die. They are buried alive and will come forth later in uglier ways. ~ Sigmund Freud_

* * *

Her days were settling into a routine. Simply consisting of sleeping, eating, and staring.

It was _great_. Absolutely wonderful, fantastic, marvelous, and just fabulously great. Or at least it would have been, if it weren't for **that.**

With possibly the most apathetic face a baby could make, Yue looked upwards at the floating object hanging above her. In return, the toys greeted her with a smile, music playing in the background as it spun lazily in circles.

The bane of her current existence.

It first entered her sight when she was placed in her crib at her rather comfortable new home. After spending three days at the hospital, the different scenery was a welcomed change. Though the hospital was nice and all, the amount of white coloring the entire place unnerved her. For that much of the same color to exist in one place was a little frightening. Her mother didn't seem too fond of it either. But nonetheless it was the first color she learned, and for that, it would always hold a special spot in her heart.

Her eyes latched onto the toys the moment her sight was set, due to the variation of different colors.. They captured her attention for a grand total of 4 days. Once she was done pulling apart every single detail of the toys, memorizing the colors, and committing them to her memory, she grew bored. Soon, boredom changed to annoyance. After staring at a mockingly smiling toy with the same background music playing over and over again for more than 96 hours, it's no surprise how much it got on her nerves.

Now, Yue isn't a particularly violent person. She always preffered to settle things verbally, and had never hit a person in her (previous and current) life. But in this case, she seriously wanted to throttle that toy.

Her mother, perhaps sensing her growing irritation, presented her with a new toy to play with.

A rattle.

It was a pretty little thing. The same shade as mama(as she insisted to be called)'s eyes colored the entire thing, and combined with white polka dots, it was rather pleasing to her eyes. Her tiny hand wrapped comfortably around it, the pellets inside making a rattling sound whenever she shake it, as a normal rattle would. All in all, it was a very nice rattle.

She chucked it at the toy without hesitation.

Despite her poor aim, it landed a hit, causing it to fly off.

A victorious smile spread across her chubby face. Though a small, _very_ small part of her felt guilty for sending her new rattle flying, it was a worthy sacrifice. Seeing mama's surprised face was definitely a plus as well.

Unfortunately, her smile was soon replaced with a pout when her mother picked the fallen toy and attached it back on. ' _Dang it'_

Her rattle was also returned, but not without a reprimanding look from her mother. She knew that if she attempted to throw it again, she would end up losing her new weapon.

But Yue was patient, she only had to wait until she leaves the room before extracting her revenge.

' _I swear, you are going down.'_ Yue glared at the previously fallen toy with as much malice a baby can produce. The toy stared back challengingly, it's mocking smile ever so present on it's squishy face.

Her glaring session was abruptly cut short when she was suddenly picked up.

Yue blinked in surprise. It wasn't often that she was taken out of her crib.

As they walked out of the room, Yue's eyes roam curiously around the house. She didn't really get a chance to see what her home looked like, as she was immediately placed in the crib when she arrived. Now that she got a good look, it was bigger than she imagined.

They arrived in front of a door, leading them into another room. Then her mother proceeded to changed her into a different outfit, wrapping a warm blanket snuggly around her small body.

Yue paused, realizing that she going out for the first time since her birth. All thoughts of the evil toy was thrown away at the prospect of going outside. Her tiny hands clung to her mother's clothes excitedly, unable to hide her glee.

She was finally going outside!

' _This is going to be great!'_

* * *

' _This is so not great'_

Yue deadpanned. She dodged another grabby attempt by saliva covered hands, hiding her apparent disgust for the situation she was placed in.

Apparently, mama had thought that it would be a wonderful idea to bring her along to a get-together. Where wives were gathered around to have tea and share the latest gossip. Now guess where she was placed?

 _In. A. Nursery._

Surrounded by drooling infants from left to right, it was downright _horrifying._

She never considered herself to be germaphobic, but seriously, they stuffed anything they could get their tiny hands on into their mouth. Imagine the amount of germs piled on top of those objects!

Ew.

Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to feel this much disgust towards children so early on. A little bit of positivity wouldn't hurt. Who knows? Maybe one of these infants could become her new friend. Seeing as how she is physically a child, adults would only treat her as such. So her only only chance at making friends are these unintelligent lumps of flesh. It's always better to make friends early, right?

A drool covered hand slapped against her cheek with a splat. Yue's eyes twitched. ' _Yea,_ _ **no**_ _.'_

* * *

As a week passed since Yue's last "outing", her life returned to the usual boring routine. In order to entertain herself, she began jumping from one random topic to another. Thinking of random quotes and facts from her previous life to ward off the boredom. As her mind wandered, it landed on one topics that she couldn't help but be curious of.

Her father.

Living in this world for more than 4 months, Yue couldn't help but notice the absence of a father figure. Her mother never really talked about him, but there were still pictures littered around the house, cluing her of his existence.

Framed pictures of a younger mama and an unknown blonde man were settled on table tops, counters, and various locations throughout the house. Seeing as how the same blonde man is in mama's wedding picture holding her hand, she had no doubt that he was her father.

He wasn't there during her birth so she hadn't really thought about him, but with three months of not even a single sighting of him, she couldn't help but be curious.

Where is he now? Are they divorced? Perhaps he just has a job that requires him to travel a lot? But is he so busy to the point that he would miss his daughter's birth? Maybe he's dead.

Either way, both she and her mother are living happily with no troubles for now, so she simply stored all her questions at the back of her mind to prevent unnecessary headaches from overthinking.

* * *

' _Too noisy…'_ Yue thought, disgruntled at being awakened from her daily nap.

She heard the doorbell ring consistently. That was probably what had woken her up. How strange, during these three months, she had never heard the doorbell ring even once. Perhaps someone finally came over to visit?

Her mood lifted up at the thought of meeting new people.

Yue waited silently, wondering if she would get to meet the guest. Her question was soon answered when her mother came in and picked her up, carrying her out to the living room.

The first thing she saw was a blonde man relaxing on the couch.

Yue blinked in surprised, it was the same blonde man inside all of the pictures hanging around the house.

His head turned towards them as they entered, and she noticed how impassive this man was. His expression not giving away anything, unlike her mother who wore her heart on her sleeves. Too bad he wasn't smiling, he would have looked friendlier without that blank look on his face.

"Say hi to your papa, Yue!" Mama said with a wide smile as she walked towards the man, passing her onto his arms. Yue's tiny hands immediately reached up to touch the man's face, curiosity shining clearly in her big round eyes.

The ma-papa's mouth quirked up in amusement at her action. His stormy blue eyes staring into hers piercingly.

She stared back unflinchingly, and saw his gaze flicker ever so slightly.

Though it wasn't as pretty as mama's, papa's eyes were very captivating as well. It was a very dark shade of blue, specks of grey border-lining the edges, almost like a stormy cloud before a rainfall.

They gazed at each other for a few more second, before he lifted her up from his lap, handing her back to her mother's arms.

Yue was a little disappointed by the abrupt cut of their little staring match.

As she sulked silently, papa stood up from the couch and for the first time, she realized how tall he was. More than a head taller than mama at the very least.

"I've been assigned to the Hero Association stationed in America. I won't be back for another month." He said, already heading out for the entrance.

' _Well, that solves the question of why he wasn't here for my birth.'_ Yue thought wryly, staring at the retreating figure of her father's back. ' _He must have a really busy job for him to be gone for so long.'_

She ignored the ringing familiarity of his sentence, immediately pushing it to the back of her mind.

' _Later._ ' Yue thought firmly.

The sound of the door closing met her ears, and before she could gurgle out a goodbye, he was gone.

Leaving behind more questions than she had started with.

* * *

Three months passed since papa's first visit.

Just as he said, he returned a month later, but only stayed for a week before leaving once again.

During that week, Yue's brain was muddled with memories and unwanted topics that she did. Not. Want. To. Touch. On.

Sadly, her denial didn't matter as she noticed how her thought process was gradually turning childish as time passed. Most likely from the influence of being in an infant's body.

Finding blank spots in her memory was not unusual as well. She could well blame it on her de-aging thought process, but no, that would be a lie.

She has been purposely trying to forget her past life.

This is her second chance at life, a chance to live however she wants. A chance to live without being _blind_.

She should be thankful. She should be enjoying it. But the guilt of leaving her parents behind was killing is living happily with no care, but what about her parents? She was their only child, and knew that her death must have impacted them greatly.

The image of her parents in despair would not leave her mind.

So she locks up her memories of them, and throws away the key. Doing what she does best, and pushing the memories to the back of her mind.

Gradually, as time passed on, their faces and memories became nothing but a blur.

But the guilt never faded.

* * *

 **Thank you for all of your positive reviews! WOW, this story already has 10 reviews and more than 700 views! To be honest, this chapter was going to be wayyy longer than this, but it got too long so I just decided to split it into two chapters. The next chapter should be up pretty quick. I'll make sure to update it faster than I did for this chapter. I actually wasn't going to upload this chapter today, but when I saw all the positive reviews, I just had to whip out this chapter and upload it as soon as I could. Thank you guys for your support!**

 **LoveSeason:** Honestly, you are starting to become my vip. I will get off of my lazy butt so that I can start pumping out these chapters! Thank you always for your support!

 **chaosrin:** I will try my best to put a lot of explanation into the story so that you can understand! And I really suggest that you watch My Hero Academia because it is seriously awesome. You will get HOOKED! It doesn't have that much episodes, so you should try watching it!

 **Melissa Fairy:** TTTTTHHHHHAAAANNNNKKK YYOOOUUUU! I will try to make the chapters longer from now on!

 **jonica77:** I'll try to update as soon as I can!

 **Just Call Me Ashe:** To be be honest, even I don't know what her quirk will be XD. I do have a general idea though, so don't worry! Thank you for your support!

 **Idol-Sequence:** I hope my future chapters will be up to your standards. **:)**

 **Keep Calm and Be Ninja:** First of all, lets talk about how much I love your name. Legit. Awesome. For the pairing, there is a pretty big chance that Yue will end up with Shouto because i may be slightly, maybe, kind of, sorta, **totally,** biased. BUT HONESTLY THAT POOR BOY JUST NEEDS SOME LOVE.

 **~Don't forget to leave a review as you go ;)**


End file.
